vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of SNES games
(Number of games defeated so far: 145 # 3 Ninjas Kick Back - 'DEFEATED BY Wplayer' ' ' #A.S.P.: Air Strike Patrol #AAAHH!!! Real Monsters #ActRaiser DEFEATED BY Ryou, LK #ActRaiser 2 #Addams Family Values #Adventures of Yogi Bear #Aero Fighters #Aero the Acro-Bat #'Aero the Acro-Bat 2' '- DEFEATED BY Pancake' Piles ''' #Aerobiz #Aerobiz Supersonic #Air Cavalry #Alfred Chicken #Alien vs Predator #Alien³ - '''DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man (Normal Difficulty) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Animaniacs - DEFEATED BY DYNE #Arcana #Ardy Lightfoot #'Arkanoid: Doh it Again DEFEATED BY Lanzu' #Art of Fighting #Asterix #Asterix & Obelix #Axelay #B.O.B. #Ballz 3D #Barbie Super Model #Barbie: Vacation Adventure'DEFEATED BY Lemon200 (highscore: 47,400)' #Bastard!!: Dark God of Destruction #Batman Forever #Batman Returns #Battle Blaze #Battle Cars #Battletoads & Double Dragon #Battletoads in Battlemaniacs #Beavis and Butt-head #Beethoven's 2nd #Big Sky Trooper #Biker Mice from Mars #BioMetal #Blackthorne - DEFEATED BY ANON #BlaZeon: The Bio-Cyborg Challenge #Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure '- DEFEATED BY EVX' #Brain Lord #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Brandish - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses ''' #Brandish 2: The Planet Buster #Brawl Brothers - '''DEFEATED BY Inno #BreakThru! #Breath of Fire #Breath of Fire II - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Bronkie the Bronchiasaurus #'Brutal: Paws of Fury - DEFEATED BY anon #BS The Legend of Zelda #Bubsy 2 #Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind #Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage #Burning Heroes #Burning Pro Wrestling #Bust-a-Move #Bébé's Kids #C2: Judgment Clay #Cacoma Knight in Bizyland #California Games 2 #Cannon Fodder #Captain America and The Avengers DEFEATED BY NYURGH #Captain Commando #Captain Novolin - DEFEATED BY ANON #Carrier Aces #Casper #Castlevania: Dracula X #'Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool - DEFEATED BY DeSw Anon' #Chester Cheetah: Wild Wild Quest #Choplifter III #Chrono Trigger - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Chuck Rock #Civilization #'Clay Fighter: Tournament Edition DEFEATED BY VoltTackle (on hard) ' #ClayFighter #Claymates #Cliffhanger #Clock Tower #Clue #Congo's Caper #Contra III: The Alien Wars #Cool Spot #Cool World #Crystal Beans: From Dungeon Explorer #'Cu-On-Pa SFC - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude (Easy Mode) #Cutthroat Island #Cyber Knight #Cyber Knight II #Cyber Spin #Cybernator #Cyborg 009 #D-Force #Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions #Darius Twin #Dark Law: Meaning of Death #Daze Before Christmas - DEFEATED BY ANON (119450) ' #Demolition Man #'Demon's Crest DEFEATED BY Gus #Dennis the Menace #Der Langrisser #'Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf DEFEATED BY GhostOfStarmen and Cubical Noses' #Dezaemon SFC #Dig & Spike Volleyball #Dino Dini's Soccer #DinoCity #Disney's Aladdin #Disney's Beauty and the Beast #Disney's Bonkers #Disney's Goof Troop DEFEATED BY DrJordo #Disney's The Jungle Book #Disney's The Lion King #Do-Re-Mi Fantasy: Milon's Quest DEFEATED BY Fagbot ''' #Donkey Kong Country - '''DEFEATED BY ANON (Zel) in 2:20 #Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest #Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! - DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian (61% in 7:38)'' '' #Donkey Kong Country: Competition Cartridge - DEFEATED BY ANON (2162) ''' #Doom #Doom Troopers #Doomsday Warrior #Dossun! Stone Battle #Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls #Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension #Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan #Dragon Quest I+II #Dragon Quest III #Dragon Quest V #Dragon Squadron Danzarb #Dragon View '''DEFEATED BY ANON #Dragon's Lair #Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story #Drakkhen #Dream Maze - The Kigurumi Adventure #Dream TV #Dual Orb 2 #Dungeon Master #E.V.O.: Search for Eden #Earth Defense Force #EarthBound #Earthworm Jim #Earthworm Jim #Eek! The Cat #Emerald Dragon #Equinox #Eye of the Beholder #F-Zero #Famicom Detective Club Part II #Family Dog #Family Feud - DEFEATED BY FLOCKS (CAD13,781) # Fatal Fury - Defeated by Legion of Anon #Fatal Fury Special - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Fatal Fury: King of Fighters #FEDA: The Emblem of Justice #'Fighter's History' - DEFEATED BY isaac '/ Zyz''' #'Final Fantasy II' - Defeated BY ANON #Final Fantasy III #'Final Fantasy IV' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '- Defeated by ANON' #Final Fantasy V #Final Fantasy VI #Final Fight #Final Fight 2 #Final Fight 3 #Final Fight Guy #Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem #Firepower 2000 #'Firestriker BEATEN by Rad Racer / Twinbee RB / Firestriker' #First Samurai #Flashback: The Quest for Identity #Flying Hero - Bugyuru no Daibouken #Frantic Flea - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ''' #Frogger - '''DEFEATED BY AdmiralAjax (Hi-Score: 6950) #Front Mission #Front Mission: Gun Hazard #Fun 'n Games #Funaki Masakatsu Hybrid Wrestler - Tougi Denshou #Gemfire #Genghis Khan II: Clan of the Gray Wolf #Ghoul Patrol #Go Go Ackman! #Gods #'Gradius III' - DEFEATED BY Ghreivyn #Gulliver Boy #GunForce - DEFEATED BY Pokemon Trainer /v/ #Gunman's Proof - DEFEATED BY ANON #Hagane: The Final Conflict #Hanna Barbera's Turbo Toons #Harley's Humongous Adventure #Harvest Moon - DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Heracles no Eikou III: Kamigami no Chinmoku #Hiouden: Legend of the Scarlet King - The Demonic Oath #Hit the Ice #Holy Umbrella - Dondera's Wild!! #Home Alone #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude #Home Improvement #Hook #Hurricanes #Hyper V-Ball #HyperZone - DEFEATED BY bloocheese565 #Illusion of Gaia #Imperium #Incantation - DEFEATED BY ANON #Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures #Inindo: Way of the Ninja - DEFEATED BY ANON (Warrior Ending) #Inspector Gadget #Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings #J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I #Jack Nicklaus Golf - '''DEFEATED BY TitanicGuy ('91)' #James Bond Jr. #James Pond 3: Operation Starfish #Jammit #Jelly Boy #Jelly Boy 2 #Jeopardy! - '''DEFEATED BY HANON1 (11600) ' #Jeopardy! Deluxe Edition #Jeopardy! Sports Edition #Jerry Boy #Jim Lee's WildC.A.T.S: Covert Action Teams #Jim Power: The Lost Dimension in 3-D #Joe & Mac - DEFEATED BY ANON #Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics - DEFEATED BY Aardmarz #Judge Dredd #Jungle Strike #Jurassic Park #Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues #'Justice League Task Force' - DEFEATED BY Manbearfish #Jutei Senki #Ka-Blooey #Kendo Rage #Kid Klown in Crazy Chase #Killer Instinct #King Arthur & the Knights of Justice #King Arthur's World #King of Demons #King of the Monsters #King of the Monsters 2 #Kirby Super Star''' - DEFEATED by banshiryuu ' #Kirby's Avalanche #'Kirby's Dream Course - DEFEATED by GamingAwesome1 and Sitri ' #Kirby's Dream Land 3 #Knights of the Round #Koryu no Mimi #Krusty's Super Fun House #Kunio-kun no Dodge Ball: Zenin Shuugou! #Lagoon #Last Action Hero #Legend - '''DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Lemmings #Lemmings 2: The Tribes - DEFEATED BY CHOMBO CROMAGNUM #Lennus II #Lester the Unlikely #Lethal Weapon #Liberty or Death #Little Magic #Live a Live #Lock On #Looney Tunes B-Ball #Lucky Luke''' ' #Lufia & the Fortress of Doom #Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals #Madou Monogatari - '''DEFEATED BY Abici (17:09)' #Magic Boy #Magic Knight Rayearth #Magic Sword #Magical Drop #Magical Pop'n #Magna Braban #'Mahou Poipoi Poitto! - DEFEATED BY Ponyass (21624)' #'Mario is Missing!' - DEFEATED BY Roufas #Mario Paint #Mario's Time Machine #Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems #Mary Shelley's Frankenstein #Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow #MechWarrior #MechWarrior 3050 #Mega Man & Bass #'Mega Man 7 - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Mega Man Soccer #Mega Man X DEFEATED BY a FrenchFag #Mega Man X2 #Mega Man X3 - DEFEATED BY ANON #Mega-Lo-Mania #Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge #Metal Marines #Metal Max Returns #Metal Morph #Metal Warriors #Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City #Mickey and Donald - Magical Adventure 3 #Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse #Mickey's Ultimate Challenge #Micro Machines #Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament #Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World #Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra #'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' - DEFEATED BY SINTHORN ' #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Fighting Edition #'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie - DEFEATED BY Mr. Dr. Pepper Pibb #Miracle Girls #Mobile Fighter G Gundam #Mobile Suit Gundam - Cross Dimension 0079 #Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Wars 0122 #Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Duel DEFEATED BY ANON #Mobile Suit V Gundam DEFEATED BY Abici (HARD, 5300) ' #Mohawk & Headphone Jack #Monopoly #Monstania #Mortal Kombat #Mortal Kombat 3 #Mortal Kombat II #Mr. Do! #Mr. Nutz #Ms. Pac-Man #Musya #Mysterious Dungeon 2: Shiren the Wanderer #Mystic Ark #Neugier Haeleth #Nickelodeon Guts #Nightmare Busters #Ninja Gaiden Trilogy #Ninja Warriors #No Escape #Nobunaga's Ambition #Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness #Nosferatu #Obitus #'Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen - DEFEATED BY Mage #'Operation Europe: Path to Victory' - DEFEATED BY Postlapse #Operation Logic Bomb #Operation Thunderbolt #Out of This World #Out to Lunch #Outlander #P.T.O. II: Pacific Theater of Operations #P.T.O.: Pacific Theater of Operations #Pac-Attack #Pac-In-Time #Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures #Packy and Marlon #Paladin's Quest #Panel De Pon #Panic in Nakayoshi World #Paperboy 2 #Parodius: Non-Sense Fantasy - DEFEATED BY fakezombie (599100) ''' #Phalanx #Phantom 2040 #Pieces #Pilotwing - '''DEFEATED BY Styx #'Pinball Dreams' DEFEATED BY GFS (2,081,206) #Pinball Fantasies #Pink Goes to Hollywood #Pinocchio #'Pirates of Dark Water' DEFEATED BY Bomberbloke #Pit-Fighter #Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure - DEFEATED BY Tom Cruise #Plok #Pocky & Rocky - DEFEATED BY Shootdick #Pocky & Rocky 2 #Pop'n TwinBee #'Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures' DEFEATED by Rad Racer / Twinbee Rainbow Bell #Popeye - Tale of Teasing Sea Hag #Populous #Populous II: Trials of the Olympian Gods #Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday #Power Drive #Power Instinct #'Power Moves DEFEATED by Some furf' #Power Piggs of the Dark Age #Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers #Powermonger #Prehistorik Man #Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Another Story #Primal Rage #Prince of Persia #Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Pro Quarterback #Pro Sport Hockey #Pushover #Putty Squad #Q*bert 3 #R-Type III: The Third Lightning #Radical Dreamers: Le Trésor Interdit #Radical Dreamers: Le Trésor Interdit #Radical Rex #Raiden Trad #Rampart #Ranma 1/2: Treasure of the Red Cat Gang #Ranma ½: Hard Battle #Rap Jam: Volume One #Realm #Relief Pitcher #'Revolution X - 'DEFEATED BY Cainen (Score 2210000) #Rex Ronan: Experimental Surgeon #Rise of the Phoenix #Rise of the Robots - DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Rival Turf! #Road Runner's Death Valley Rally - DEFEATED BY Trofflesby ' #RoboCop 3 #Robocop versus The Terminator - '''DEFEATED BY Dogflip ' #Robotrek #Rock N' Roll Racing #Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day #Rocky Rodent #Romance of the Three Kingdoms II #Romance of the Three Kingdoms III: Dragon of Destiny #Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire #'''Rudra no Hihou 'DEFEATED BY Kularian' #Run Saber #Sailor Moon #Sailor Moon R #Samurai Shodown #Sanrio World Smashball! #Scooby-Doo Mystery #SeaQuest DSV #Secret of Evermore - DEFEATED BY Justin_Brett #Secret of Mana #Secret of the Stars #Seiken Densetsu 3 - DEFEATED BY ANON #Shadowrun #Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye #Shaq Fu - DEFEATED BY MoreDakka ''' #Shien's Revenge #Shin Megami Tensei #Shin Megami Tensei II #Shin Nekketsu Kouha - Kunio-tachi no Banka - '''DEFEATED BY Anon #'Shodai Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kun' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses #Silva Saga II: The Legend of Light and Darkness #SimAnt #SimCity #SimCity 2000 #SimEarth: The Living Planet #Sink or Swim #Skyblazer DEFEATED BY Wrong #Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans #Slayers '- DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Smart Ball #Smash Tennis #Snoopy Concert''' - DEFEATED BY banshiryuu''' #Snow White: Happily Ever After #Soldiers of Fortune #Sonic Blast Man - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #'Sonic Blast Man II' - DEFEATED BY PEDOR' #SOS #Soul Blazer - DEFEATED BY VINSFELD ' #Space Ace #Space Invaders - '''HIGH SCORE BY DAMND (5340) ' #Space Knight Tekkaman Blade #Space Megaforce #Spanky's Quest - 'DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Sparkster #Spectre #Speed Racer in My Most Dangerous Adventures #Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos #Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage #Spider-Man and Venom: Separation Anxiety #Spider-Man/X-Men: Arcade's Revenge #Spider-Man: The Animated Series #Spindizzy Worlds #Spirou #Star Fox #Star Fox 2 #Star Fox: Super Weekend - '''DEFEATED BY Bernard Wiseman (29884) and Bugs Bunny (68014) #Star Ocean #Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Crossroads of Time #Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Starship Bridge Simulator #Star Trek: The Next Generation: Future's Past #Stargate #Steel Talons #Stone Protectors - DEFEATED BY ANON ''' #Street Combat - '''DEFEATED BY Proboscis #Street Fighter Alpha 2 #Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting #Street Fighter II: The World Warrior - DEFEATED BY ANON (Chun Li) #Street Racer #Strike Gunner S.T.G. #Stunt Race FX #Sunset Riders #Super 3D Noah's Ark #Super Adventure Island 'DEFEATED BY Postlapse' #Super Adventure Island II #Super Back to the Future 2 #Super Baseball Simulator 1.000 #Super Battleship #Super Battletank 2 #Super Battletank: War in the Gulf #Super Bomberman - DEFEATED BY Dr. Gori'' #Super Bomberman 2 #Super Bomberman 3 - DEFEATED BY ESSE ''' #Super Bomberman 4 #Super Bonk #Super Bonk 2 #Super Buster Bros. - '''DEFEATED BY Fagbot (Highscore: 966130) #Super Castlevania IV #Super Chase H.Q. - DEFEATED BY yummyummychinesefood #Super Conflict: The Mideast #Super Dany #Super Double Dragon #Super Dropzone #Super Fire Pro Wrestling: Queen's Special #Super Ghouls'n Ghosts - DEFEATED BY ANON #Super Godzilla '- DEFEATED BY Naed' #Super Gussun Oyoyo 2 #Super James Pond #Super Mario All-Stars #Super Mario Kart #Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars #Super Mario World - DEFEATED BY AlanScottIsMyPimp #Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - DEFEATED BY Gardevoir #Super Metroid - DEFEATED BY bloocheese565 #Super Morph #Super Ninja Boy #Super Nova - DEFEATED BY ANON ''' #Super Off Road #Super Off Road: The Baja #Super Pinball: Behind the Mask #Super Punch-Out!! #Super Putty #Super R-Type #Super Robot Wars 3 #̶S̶u̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶S̶m̶a̶s̶h̶ ̶T̶V̶ DEFEATED BY Drurr''' #Super Star Wars #Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back #Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers #Super Strike Eagle #Super Tennis #Super Troll Islands #Super Turrican #Super Turrican 2 - DEFEATED BY Kenzya ' #Super Ultra Baseball 2 #Super Valis IV #Super Widget #SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron #Syndicate #Syvalion #T2: The Arcade Game #Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together #Tales of Phantasia #Taz-Mania #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters #Terminator 2: Judgment Day #Terranigma #Tetris & Dr. Mario #Tetris 2 #'Tetris Attack- Rabbit Attack #'The 7th Saga' DEFEATED BY ADL ' #The Addams Family #The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt #'The Adventures of Batman & Robin - bship #The Adventures of Dr. Franken #The Adventures of Kid Kleet #'The Adventures of Mighty Max' '- DEFEATED BY anon' #'The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' #The Adventures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun #The Blues Brothers #The Brainies #'The Combatribes' - DEFEATED BY Cloudy ' #The Death and Return of Superman - '''DEFEATED BY COGSWELL ' #The Duel: Test Drive II '''- DEFEATED BY ANON (1007264) #The Firemen #The Flintstones #The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock #The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie #'The Great Waldo Search - DEFEATED BY turkey ' #The Hunt for Red October #The Ignition Factor #'The Incredible Crash Dummies - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #The Incredible Hulk #'The Itchy & Scratchy Game DEFEATED BY ANON' #The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates #'''The King of Dragons' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #'The Lawnmower Man''' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' #The Legend of the Mystical Ninja #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #The Lost Vikings #The Lost Vikings 2 #The Magical Land of Wozz #'The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse' - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude' #The Mask #The Pagemaster #The Peace Keepers #The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$! #The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs #The Ren & Stimpy Show: Time Warp #The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! #'The Rocketeer' -''' DEFEATED BY ANON''' #The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare #The Smurfs #The Smurfs Travel The World #The Super Aquatic Games Starring the Aquabats #The Terminator #'The Tick' - DEFEATED BY HARRYPRICE #The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang #'The Violinist of Hamelin - DEFEATED BY Metal Storm Fag AND crt' #The Wizard of Oz #'Theme Park - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends #Thunder Spirits #Time Slip #Time Trax #Timecop #Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games #Tin Star #Tintin in Tibet #'Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose' - DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports Challenge #Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game #Tom and Jerry #Tommy Moe's Winter Extreme: Skiing & Snowboarding #Tomorrow's Joe #Top Gear - DEFEATED BY Shootdick ' #Top Gear 2 #Top Gear 3000 #Total Carnage #'Toy Story - DEFEATED BY MFGreth #Toys #Treasure Hunter G #Troddlers #True Lies #Tuff E Nuff - DEFEATED BY ANON (109900) ' #Turn and Burn: No-Fly Zone #'U.N. Squadron - DEFEATED BY Tofu #'Ultima VI: The False Prophet - DEFEATED BY spunkymonkey ' #Ultima VII: The Black Gate #Ultima: Runes of Virtue II - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses ''' #Ultimate Fighter - '''DEFEATED BY ANON and Bugs Bunny #Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 #Ultra Baseball Jitsumeiban #Ultraman: Towards the Future #Umihara Kawase- DEFEATED BY ANON-KUN #Uncharted Waters #Uncharted Waters: New Horizons #Uniracers #Untouchables #Urban Strike #Utopia: The Creation of a Nation #Villgust #Virtual Bart #Vortex #War 2140 #War 3010: The Revolution #Wario's Woods #'Warlock' - DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles ''' #WarpSpeed - '''DEFEATED BY Tom Cruise #Waterworld #Wayne's World #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story #Weaponlord #Wheel of Fortune Deluxe! #Wheel of Fortune: Featuring Vanna White #Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? #Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? #Whirlo #Whizz #Wild Guns - DEFEATED BY Gnomehammer (3449730)' ' #Wild Snake #Wing Commander #Wing Commander: The Secret Missions #Wings 2: Aces High #Wizardry I-II-III: Story of Llylgamyn #Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom #Wizardry: Bane of the Cosmic Forge #Wolfchild #Wolfenstein 3D - DEFEATED BY IKH #Wolverine: Adamantium Rage - DEFEATED BY JamesIha ' #Wonder Project J: Mechanical Boy Pino #Wordtris #World Heroes #World Heroes 2 #Worms - Defeated by Sigma 7 #'X-Kaliber 2097 - DEFEATED BY ANON #X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse #X-Zone #'Xardion' - DEFEATED BY Volpstar. #Yoshi's Cookie #Yoshi's Safari #Young Merlin #Ys III: Wanderers from Ys #'Ys IV: Mask of the Sun - DEFEATED BY' TheVikktor #Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel DEFEATED BY ANON #Zombies Ate My Neighbors #Zool DEFEATED BY ANON #Zoop